No olvidemos
by Esciam
Summary: La historia detrás del lema de Hogwarts


**Para: ****neon_letters**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y su mundo lo enseñó primero JK Rowling, aunque el fandom casi que lo hizo suyo.

**No olvidemos**

Cerraba los ojos a la vez que iban cayendo los tres féretros en la tierra. Rowena agradecía que Salazar le dijera que él haría el hechizo de levitación, así como era él, informándolo más que pidiéndolo. Solo ellos dos sabían que le hacía un favor, que a Rowena la mano con la varita le temblaría y que no iba a poder hacer el hechizo. La lógica decía que debió haber sido ella, pues todos eran sus alumnos, su responsabilidad; pero no importaba. Hasta en eso les había fallado.

Helga la abrazó y Helena, de apenas nueve años, tomó más fuerte su mano, como intentando calentarla de lo tan fría que estaba.

Nunca se le ocurrió, jamás pensó que un niño le hiciera cosquillas a un dragón dormido. Helga decía que no era su culpa, que si ella no hubiera estado ahí, más pequeños habrían muerto; Godric, que él había sido un idiota por creer que esos dragones estaban lo suficientemente amaestrados como para ser visitados por alumnos; pero fue Salazar el que no temió decir lo que ella estaba pensando.

—Era un hijo de muggles el que hizo tamaña insensatez, y no me extraña. Para los hijos de muggles nuestro mundo es un cuento de hadas, según les he oído decir. Son como niños de dos años, que solo quieren conocer más, experimentar más y no ven los riesgos que eso supone para...

—Salazar, por favor —dijo Helga, con tono cansado y tomando el antebrazo a Godric, evitando que este hablara. Si le respondía, la discusión entre los dos podía durar, interrumpidamente, por días.

—No, tiene razón —Rowena lo dijo aún con los ojos cerrados y bañados en lágrimas.

Sus amigos le miraron con incredulidad. Eran las primeras palabras que había dicho en horas. Su voz hasta se oía débil, como si la hubiera usado mucho o nada en días. Ella se aclaró la garganta y siguió, mientras abría los ojos y se levantaba del asiento. Casi parecía ser la misma Rowena de siempre, si no fuera por su palidez y expresión inmensamente triste.

—Y Helga, y Godric. Los tres tienen razón. Si yo no hubiera estado allí, habrían muerto muchos más niños; si no hubieras perjurado que no eran peligrosos, jamás habría ido con ellos a visitar a los dragones y si Adrian no hubiera sido un hijo de muggles, —le costó mucho decir esa frase, pero logró terminarla—, nunca se le habría ocurrido siquiera tocarle. Todos tienen razón. Lo que único que pido es que dejemos de pensar en los "y si", y en los que sí y no tenemos culpa y ¡hagamos algo, por Merlín, para evitar que algo como esto vuelva a pasar! —había empezado a levantar la voz al punto de que lo último lo dijo casi que gritando, y tomando con fuerza el respaldar de la silla en que había estado sentada. Los miró a todos, mientras más lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas.

Pero sus amigos, los magos más brillantes que había conocido en su vida, no tenían idea de qué decirle o qué contestarle. Helga quiso ir hacia ella, su mirada llena de compasión, y eso la hizo estallar de nuevo.

—¡Después de la cena tengo que enfrentarme de nuevo a la familia de tres niños que habían creído que estaban seguros con nosotros! ¿Y no podré siquiera decirles que algo así jamás va a volver a pasar?

—Rowena —intentó empezar Godric, pero su voz se apagó tan rápido como había salido.

Salazar, como siempre, no temió decir lo que estaba pensando y como lo estaba pensando.

—¿Y qué crees que podemos hacer? Nada, fue un accidente, no podemos hacer nada más que recordarlo e intentar no volver a caer en el mismo error. Godric debe dejar de pensar que porque él puede tratar con esas bestias, los demás también pueden y, sobre todo, debemos dejar de pensar que los hijos de muggles son...

—No son iguales, y eso los hace muy valiosos —lo cortó Godric, y se mordió la lengua para no caer de nuevo en una discusión, miró a Rowena y suavizó la expresión—. No conocen a Beedle el bardo, se extrañan de que las varitas echen chispas y todo lo miran con la ilusión de niños de dos años. Por eso son tan importantes y especiales, pero por eso mismo nosotros tenemos que estar atentos. Somos sus maestros, jamás debemos dar por sentado algo con ellos, o con ninguno de nuestros niños. Solo... seamos mejores maestros de lo que hemos sido, recordemos siempre que nadie puede saber hasta lo más básico, para enseñarles bien, poder protegerles y que ellos se protejan.

—Que a un dragón dormido jamás se le deben hacer cosquillas —dijo Helga, con una leve sonrisa y fue hacia su amiga para abrazarla de lado—. Nunca se debe dar por sentado que alguien sabe algo, se debe enseñarlo.

Rowena sonrió, sintiéndose mucho más animada y consintió en abrazar a su amiga. Durante sus muchos años como maestra en Hogwarts, tuvo que explicar varias veces porqué el colegio tenía un lema tan extraño, y ella esperaba que durante siglos más estudiantes preguntaran eso, para que recordaran a tres niños que murieron porque sus maestros dieron por sentado muchas cosas.


End file.
